Guilty as Charged
by Fite The Cat
Summary: Flippy is arrested. Toontown is changed forever. Follow the story of a ragtag team of Toons that are going to save Toontown!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, dreary, gray day in the outskirts of Toontown. All of the population was in Lawbot HQ, the jury to a quite short and unusual court case. "What's this all about?" "This place gives me the creeps." "I've got my pies ready in case this is all a trick." Toons were muttering about in the seats of the jury. Next to them was the Cog population, the other half of the jury. "That Cog's touching me!" a little yellow rabbit, sitting next to her mother, exclaimed as she jumped left towards her. "It's okay," the mother said with a calming voice. "They're not going to attack us, at least not right—" her sentence was cut off as the Chief Justice rapped his gavel.

"I call this court meeting to order! This is the case of The Cogs vs. Flippy." Everyone looked over at Flippy. "According to the prosecutor," he paused as everyone looked over at a couple of Cogs representing all of the Cogs, "The Cogs originally had a little more land than today, on the outskirts of Toontown, and the Cogs and the Toons lived in peace and harmony. One day, Flippy decided he wanted more land than what the Toons had. He convinced all the other Toons that the Cogs had taken over the land they had and that they needed to 'take back their land'— which was untrue. He was already the president of the Toon Council, so it was easy for him to convince them and get everyone on board with the idea. The Cogs tried to fight back, but the Toons quickly overtook some land and created the Brrrgh, Daisy Gardens, Chip n' Dales Acorn Acres, and Donald's Dreamland. Flippy, how do you plead?"

Everyone looked over to Flippy as he stepped up to the mic and said one word, two syllables, that made an insane difference to Toontown. Everyone gasped as he said the word, "Guilty."

* * *

><p><strong>This has got to be the best story I've ever written (Started to write)! Anyways, I need some Toons, so please PM me the information I need, IE what your Toon looks like, their gag levels, their name, etc. Thanks! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Almost instantly two Legal Eagles swooped in and seized him, taking him through two huge metal doors. The moment he was gone, it was chaos. Some Toons started panicking, others tried to throw pies at the CJ, and were also taken away by the Legal Eagles, and others just stood there, unsure of what to do. "This whole time, Flippy was lying to us," an aqua cat mumbled.

Later, a tall, skinny, cream rabbit was standing behind caution tape, teary-eyed, watching her favorite playground, Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres, be destroyed. The Cogs were ripping the fence out of the ground, reducing the picnic tables to firewood, and bulldozing the ground. _I loved that playground,_ she thought, _and now it's gone._

Meanwhile, an aqua cat—mentioned earlier—opened the door to her house, walked into the back room, and flopped onto her bed. "Hey, Fite, what's up?" her doodle, Abby, who she would often allow to come into her house, asked. "Oh, I forgot it was April Toon's Week!" Fite said, remembering that her doodle could talk. "Well, I was in the jury at Lawbot HQ..." Abby waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, she said, "That's unusual. How did it go?" "Well, Flippy was the defendant, and he... he... plead guilty..." Abby was confused. "...Why would he do that?" "No idea," she replied. After a long silence, she spoke again. "You know, it seems like fighting Cogs was more than just defending our town. It passed the time, gave us something to do, and, well, it was fun!" Looking over at a sleepy Abby, she smiled slightly. "You can go to sleep if you want," she told her, scratching her sweet green pet under the chin. Abby smiled and went over to her little pet bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaah! My chapters are so short! . Anyways, thank you so much, Princess Roxy! This chapter would've been longer if I had had more Toons to work with, but I didn't, so... yeah. Like I said in chapter 1, I need Toons! Please message me with your OCs.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a beautiful one. The sun was shining cheerfully, the birds were singing a happy song, and there was a sense of peace in the air. It was a beautiful day in the newly expanded Cog HQ as well. It was gray, polluted, and as boring as ever. Just the way the Cogs liked it.

However, there were a few Toons that weren't enjoying it. Mainly Flippy. Sitting in a cage in Lawbot HQ, he was almost certain he would never see the sun shining down on Toontown Central again. He had almost no doubt in his mind. Almost. There's always that little glimmer of hope. It's very tiny, but sometimes it finds its way to the surface. You start believing it, and then you're even more disappointed when it doesn't happen. Flippy pushed the hope away, knowing he wouldn't get out of this. All the Toons were there. They had seen what had happened. No one was coming to his rescue. He wiped away a tear. They didn't need a president anymore. Why _would_ they come to his rescue? _He was just an average Toon._

At the same time, Fite wasn't too happy, either. "Can you please calm down and enjoy the peace?" her friend, a yellow dog, asked, irked. "I've tried, but it's just... _too_ peaceful..." she replied, in the dazed tone she had been using since the start of their conversation. "Ugh, I give up," he said, walking over to the pond to fish. "Bye," she said. _I just don't get it, _she thought._ Why would he lie to us for this long, and then just reveal it one day? What was so special about yesterday?_

"It's nice to have some peace for once," Candy's friend, Olive, a blue cat, stated. They were fishing in the pond when another Toon came up and joined them, annoyed at an aqua-colored cat for some reason. "Yeah, but without them, the most exciting thing is racing, which got old a while ago. Toontown seems... boring," she added. The Toon that had joined them and Olive gasped. "Who are you?" Olive breathed. "I don't know about you, but I'm a Toon, and I can't remember the last time we didn't fight Cogs. I've never been this bored with life!" she retorted, putting up her fishing rod and storming off.

"Hey, I'm Candy." Fite didn't even see the tall cream rabbit standing in front of her. "Oh, hey, I'm Fite," she replied, still a bit glassy-eyed. "I saw that one Toon, he looked a bit annoyed at you." "Yeah, he doesn't agree with me. I feel like without the Cogs it's just... too peaceful," she nodded. "Oh wow, same!" she exclaimed, suddenly bursting with energy. Fite, surprised by the sudden outburst, jumped back. "Oh, sorry. I'm a bit energetic most of the time. I've just been _so bored_ recently!" Fite smiled. "Same."


	4. Chapter 4

Fite and Candy, deciding to get to know each other, were walking around the playground and were about to go through a tunnel, when suddenly...

"Oof!" Fite fell to the ground as a short cream cat ran into her, head-on. He immediately got up, dusted himself off, and reached for Fite's hand to help her up. She took it, and the moment she was standing upright, he started to talk.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't see you there. I haven't moved all day, and so I was kind of energetic. I saw something shiny and I wanted to run over there to see what it was, but you and I crossed paths..."

Fite found herself staring. She couldn't help it, he seemed so... _cute!_ Candy found herself staring as well, but at Fite, not the cat. She was acting weird.

Looking uncomfortable, he introduced himself. "I'm Duke Megatoon. What's your name?"

"I'm Fite," she responded.

Candy introduced herself, then she explained that they had just met and everything that had happened beforehand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Candy and Fite," Duke said, shaking their hands. "We're pretty similar. Mind if I hang out with you?"

They both agreed and the three new friends walked through the tunnel together.


	5. Chapter 5

The next Toon they met was found in an odd way. After Duke, Fite, and Candy walked down the streets between Toontown Central into Donald's Dock, getting to know each other, they noticed something different than usual. With the ship not being there (Donald was taking a break for a while at Daisy's Gardens, though normally he would be at the Dreamland), they were able to see the island at the center of the lake clearly. The first thing they saw was a short, dark blue cat... floating. She appeared to be meditating, as her legs were crossed, her eyes were closed, et cetera. They all stood staring for a moment, then they jumped in the lake at the same time and swam to the Toon.

When they got there, Candy was the first to speak. "Hello?"

"Hello," the mysterious Toon answered, opening her eyes and moving down to the ground as though she was expecting them.

"Woah, Deja vu!" Duke said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Whst do you mean by that?"

"That's my name, Deja Vu," she replied.

"Now I'm getting deja vu too," Fite said, "like I've met you before. Are you—"

"Psychic?" Deja Vu interrupted. "Yes, I am."

"Wow!" Candy exclaimed. "Would you like to—"

"Join you? Of course I would, Fite, Candy, and Duke Megatoon."

"That's gonna get annoying," Candy giggled.

"I know," she smiled.


End file.
